


Di improbabilità infinita, strane relazioni e viaggi nello spazio profondo.

by Amaerise



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/pseuds/Amaerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui è un essere umano geneticamente modificato per essere migliore, in ogni cosa.<br/>L'altro è il più comune esemplare di discendente di scimmia che possiate trovare.<br/>Eppure fra litigi, tazze di tè, seduzioni improbabili e amplessi in luoghi ancora meno probabili, riescono a continuare quella strana relazione, mentre viaggiano nello spazio profondo.<br/>[Paring: Kharthur a.k.a Kahn Noonien Sigh/Arthur Dent]<br/>[Ogni fanfic della raccolta avrà il suo raitig, che , verrà indicato a inizio capitolo, assieme a note varie e eventuali]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Di litigi e tazze di tè

**Introduzione generale, valida per la quasi totalità dei capitoli della raccolta:** Arthur e Khan si sono conosciuti nel ventesimo secolo, più o meno durante le avventure di Guida Galattica, quando, se ho fatto bene i calcoli con Star Trek, Khan dovrebbe essere stato creato.   
Arthur si aggrega alla ciurma di Khan e viene ibernato con loro.  
Poi, con un bellissimo What if -per non farci mancare nulla- dal film "Star Trek into Darkness" Khan riesce e riprendersi l'equipaggio e se ne va per la sua strada, felice e contento, a bordo della USS Vengeance.   
Le fashfic/drabble che scriverò per conto mio e non sotto prompt avranno tutte questo background qui.  
Qualora le premesse cambiassero le scriverò prima delle note della storia incriminata.

  
  
 **Di litigi e tazze di tè**  
  
  
  
Parole: 290  
Raiting: Verde. Verdissimo.  
Genere: Slice of life, fluff  
Note: Arthur è meno ingenuo di quello che Khan pensa.  
  
  
  
 

La prima volta che avevano litigato seriamente Khan era stato a un passo dal passare dalle parole ai fatti, complice il temperamento che gli era stato dato assieme alle capacità superiori.

Nemmeno lui sa come è riuscito a non ridurre quel nanetto a un cumulo di sangue e ossa rotte; sa che si è fermato ed è praticamente scappato in plancia, ruggendo all'equipaggio di andarsene.

Non sa quanto sia rimasto seduto, solo, sull'enorme plancia della USS Vengeance, a fissare lo spazio profondo attorno a sé, temendo di aver distrutto per sempre quel poco di buono che aveva avuto dalla vita.

Sa solo che, alla fine, le porte si sono aperte e in plancia è comparso Arthur.

Non ha detto una parola, si è limitato a mettergli una tazza piena di liquido caldo in mano e sedersi a terra, poggiando il capo sulla sua coscia.

Ha rotto il silenzio dopo qualche minuto per dirgli di bere il the, che freddo è terribile.

Khan ha ignorato la tazza; quel liquido ambrato lo assapora ogni volta che bacia Arthur, non è interessato a sentirne il sapore sulla lingua in altro modo.

Dopo qualche altro attimo di dubbio ha fatto scivolare la mano tra i capelli del compagno, iniziando a carezzargli la cute, fin troppo delicato per un uomo creato per combattere.

 

Arthur, che è una creatura abitudinaria e semplice, ci ha messo davvero poco a far diventare il the in plancia un rito post litigio; anche se il capitano è solo stizzito e mezzo equipaggio è presente.

 

Khan non saprà mai che Athur è meno sempliciotto di quello che crede e che ignora volutamente la presenza del _suo_ equipaggio solo per il gusto di vederlo con le gote leggermente tinte di rosso.

  
  
  
 

 **L'angolo della vergona, meglio noto come "Le note post-fic fondamentali di Amaerise:**  
E la prima Kharthur del fandom italiano è MIA.Sucate.  
Detto questo, la raccolta si lega a quella bellissima scuola di pensiero "Per ogni Ben il suo Martin televisivo".  
Apparentemente non reputavo le mie sfigaship abbastanza sfigaship e sono finita ad avere questi due patati come OTP. Perché sono una persona molto intelligente.  
  
Passando a cose un flino più serie, in questa raccolta ci saranno fanfic promptate a iniziative particolari, su effebì, faccia a faccia, spulciando qualche kinkmeme, fanfic scritte prendendo spunto da cose come la 30 days OTP challenge, o i 100 temi o, come questa qui, nate così, per caso.  
Detto questo, prego, salite anche voi su questo gommone da immigrati che è la Khanrthur. È una ship bellissima e, in quel posto a ship enormi come la Destiel, Reapersun ogni tanto la illustra.   
Che Dio la benedica e protegga.  
  
  
  
 


	2. Holding hands.

**Holding hands**

 

 

 

 

Parole: 192  
Raiting: Verde. Verdissimo.  
Genere: Slice of life, fluff  
Note: Khan è un povero pirla, Arthur, probabilmente, un santo.

 

 

 

Khan non le conosce così bene le abitudini umane, in special modo quelle legate alla sfera sentimentale, non è poi così difficile evincere, dunque, che spesso e volentieri travisi i gesti del compagno.

Non riesce assolutamente a capire, per esempio, perché Arthur voglia portargli la colazione a letto quando non ha il turno in plancia di prima mattina. O, sempre per rimanere in tema “mattinate libere” il motivo per cui il nanetto insista tanto per rimanere coricati e, preferibilmente appiccati, ogni volta che possono.

Per non parlare delle mille altre cose che Arthur faccia, dica o pensi.

Quando Arthur cercò di stringere la sua mano mentre si avviavano in plancia, come è possibile intuire, Khan non pensò ad un gesto di affettò ma si limitò a credere che l'altro stesse cercando di camminargli affianco -a sua discolpa va detta che Arthur, effettivamente, stesse trottando per tenere il passo con le falcate del capitano- e rallentò il passo, infilandosi, al contempo, le mani in tasca.

Ci vollero ventisette tentativi, tre paia di guanti e una settimana di silenzio offeso, affinché Khan capisse che Arthur volesse s _emplicemente_  camminare con la mano stretta nella sua.

 

 

**L'angolo della vergona, meglio noto come "Le note post-fic fondamentali di Amaerise:**  
Probabilmente qualcuno ha ricosciuto il prompt di questa doppia drabble come il primo della 30 days OTP challenge. Sì, è proprio lui. Mi stuzzicava troppo per essere lasciato da parte.  
Non sarà l'ultimo prompt proveniente dalla 30 days. Sapevatelo.

Per chi fosse interessato a rimanere sempre aggiornato sui miei lavori, [qui](https://www.facebook.com/Amaerise) la pagina effebì. Che mi ricordo di pubblicizzare per la prima volta dopo mesi.  
Sono una persona sveglia, èh?  
 


	3. Flirting

**Flirting**

 

 

Il prompt: Khartur, Khan flirta in modo strano, è stato lanciato da Cavaliera delle Torte.  
Scritta per il drabbleweekend dell'8-9 agosto della pagina effebì "[ **We are JohnLOCKed**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/302817833173305/?fref=ts)"

 

 

Parole: 254

Genere: full, slice of life, romantico.

Raiting: giallo/verde. Cinque secondi post chiudura della flash è diventato rosso, comunque.

Note: Khan è un bimbo bellissimo e incompreso.

 

 

 

Arthur non si è mai ritenuto un genio, è una persona con i piedi per terra e perfettamente in grado di valutare sé stesso e sa di essere un uomo nella media.

Lo sa e la cosa gli sta benissimo così. È il banale, scontato e Inglese Arthur Dent che gira per la galassia e sa sempre dov'è il suo asciugamano.

Così, quando si è trovato ad avere a che fare con _Khan Nooenien Singh_ terrestre geneticamente modificato per essere migliore “in ogni cosa” ha dato per scontato il non riuscire a seguire i processi mentali di lui.

E ha avuto ragione perché il cervello di Kahn viaggia a una velocità incredibile e elabora dati in modo pazzesco.

Questo e il fatto che Khan sia migliore in tutto tranne che nel relazionarsi al prossimo suo (attività in cui è una frana) fanno sì che Arthur capisca dopo mesi e mesi di bronci immotivati del moro, che essere svegliato a orari improbabili per vedere una cometa, e, venire intrappolato contro ogni parete della Cuore d'Oro dal braccio -muscoloso e perfetto- di Khan, sono tentativi di flirt.

Quando realizza la cosa (Khan gli sta porgendo una tazza di tea che ha fatto lui -non ha un colore rassicurante ma è il pensiero che conta-) Arthur scuote la testa divertito prima di alzarsi sulle punte -maledetto stangone dal fisico scolpito- e premere le labbra su quelle di Khan.

Khan risponde al bacio entusiasta e si lancia nel suo sport prediletto: spalmare la sua schiena a una parete.

 

 

  
**L'angolo della vergogna, meglio noto come "Le note post-fic fondamentali di Amaerise:**  
Ringrazio i miei venticinque lettori (siete un po' di più, ma, visti i numeri, citare Manzoni non fa troppo male XD), chi ha inserito tra le seguite, e quelle brutte persone che mi hanno convinta a postare questa raccolta.  
 


End file.
